


September 17, 1972

by ChelleBee53



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: The title of this quiet post-war M*A*S*H fic is the day on which the show aired for the first time."M*A*S*H" is the property of 20th Century Fox Television.
Kudos: 3





	September 17, 1972

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this quiet post-war M*A*S*H fic is the day on which the show aired for the first time.  
> "M*A*S*H" is the property of 20th Century Fox Television.

Hawkeye Pierce looked at his friends from the 4077, friends he hadn't seen since Colonel Potter's funeral. And today, once again, they were in a church. Once again, somebody was not with them. That somebody was B.J. Hunnicut.  
  
To say that Hawkeye felt a lump in his throat would be not only an overused cliche, but an understatement. His throat was all lump as he remembered all the times, back in Korea, that B.J. had talked about his wife, Peg, and their baby daughter, Erin.  
  
Tears came into Hawkeye's eyes as Erin came down the aisle on her father's arm.


End file.
